Agent M
Agent M was a character slated to be an unlockable playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion created by JDogindy. She was an original character created to reference mulitple games with her power-ups, but was eventually removed due to conflicting with the established setting of only video game characters being playable. She was planned to unlocked by beating her in the Industrial Nightmare level. The intent was for her to act as a clone for Link. History Agent M (formally known as Mimi Rosenfels, as named by JDogindy) used to be a young girl living an ordinary life, before her town was brutally attacked by Lucifer's Wings, a terrorist faction led by Supreme Commander Soloviev Malkin, seen as one of the most dangerous individuals in the world. Mimi is kidnapped along with various other children, then put into a cruel child soldier program. Over the years she would be trained in the ways of combat, utilizing various weaponry (most of which would be her Power-ups), and she was renamed Agent M. She showed a surprising amount of aptitude in the training, and was later 'adopted' by Malkin as his daughter. Slowly but surely she forgot her previous life, but still suppressed hatred for Malkin. Eventually, she witnessed a ceremony that formed the alliance between Lucifer's Wings and the Rebel Army (led by General Morden). With their combined forces now massive, they were almost prepared to launch their attack on the other countries. Malkin, however, had ties to Legion (he is in actuality The Savage, a member of Legion's Finest). So when he was visited by The Necromancer, he made a deal with him. He would give Agent M to Legion to shape her into a powerful avatar and a member of Legion's Finest. In exchange, Legion would supply Malkin with the Villain Alliance's various troops to all but secure victory in the ensuing World War. Cut to some months later, and Agent M is stationed in a factory in Eastern Russia, to oversee the production of a powerful new weapon that would be utilized to ensure dominance in the new world order. She would later be confronted by The Coalition, and would use this new weapon to combat them. Upon being defeated, she is not ashamed, but amazed, that a small group of warriors would overcome the Rebel Army's forces to reach this far. Convinced that this would be the perfect opportunity to escape Malkin once and for all, she switches sides and joins the Coalition. Gameplay Agent M plays mostly like Link, but with a higher emphasis on ranged attacks designed to be light and effective. Agent M also has a life meter. She has one more unit of health in her meter than Link. Power-ups *Super Mushroom: This is basically Agent M in a basic attire, which is a red and pink jumpsuit that has shoulder blades and powder blue boots. She has access to a sword attack. *Fire Flower: "Helmeted" M. Agent M gets a slight armor upgrade in the form of a helmet. She also gains a heart in her HP meter and has access to a basic gun attack. *Raccoon Leaf: Jetpack M. Similar to Helmeted M, but she gains a jetpack capable of quick bursts of flight, although she loses the gun attack. *Tanooki Suit: Camouflage M. Like Jetpack M, but her outfit is converted to a jungle camo pattern, and she gets a device that allows her to "blend" into the surroundings. Of course, the thing is low on batteries... *Hammer Bros. Suit: Blaster Master M. In this form, Agent M dons the armor that Jason used in Blaster Master 2, and she also uses a system similar to the original Blaster Master regarding the strength of her weapon. *Mega Man Suit: Ashe M. Agent M becomes the Hunter form of Ashe from Mega Man ZX Advent. It's similar to Zero Link, but the difference is that she uses a charged gun attack as opposed to a strong sword melee strike. M's sword is also styled to look like Zero's Z-Saber. *Sci-Fi Suit: Covenant Grunt M. She becomes an Unggoy... sort of. She gets the common getup of a Covenant Grunt (complete with respirator and tank on her back) and can throw grenades. Much like the ones found out in the open, they run the risk of damaging her, but she is capable of tossing as many as needed. Category:Beta Content in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion